The Chains That Bind Ch 6
Chapter 6: Last of the Unicorns The drive was short, as traffic wasn’t bad and we made it in almost 4 hours as I was driving pretty fast. A cop even pulled me over, but Kat manipulated the Mist and the cop soon forgot why he had pulled us over and gave me a warning, but for what? He didn’t know. The area around the aquarium was pretty empty as no one would be standing around the coast in the middle of winter. There was a large sailing ship docked in the harbor, but it was only an attraction for tourists. I had been here last spring on a school field trip, but we all had to leave early because one of the buildings collapsed, which was the official report. What really happened was that one of the automaton statues had done crazy and started destroying support beams after overhearing some construction workers talk about a building they had blown up. “So, where does the map want us to go?” asked Erika as I opened the map to see if there were any more hints, but there wasn’t. “I’m not sure, it says that the chain link is in this area, but not where it is exactly,” I replied as I just looked at the map in frustration. Baltimore was a big city and I wasn’t sure where to look. I thought the aquarium was our safest bet so we began to look around. Even if we didn’t find the link in here, it was still fun to look at all the different kinds of aquatic animals. I turned around and saw Kat walking toward a door labeled Employees Only ''and turned the handle. I patted Erika on the shoulder and we followed Kat through the door. “Where are you going? We shouldn’t be back here.” I said, but when I looked at Kat, her eyes were shut and she was sleepwalking on pure instincts. “Great, she is sleep walking.” “Should we wake her up?” asked Erika from behind me as we started turning corners and getting deeper and deeper into the aquarium. It wasn’t long until the walls began to change and they seemed older than the halls we were just in. “This doesn’t seem like part of the aquarium, maybe we are getting closer to the link and it is calling out to Kat.” “That makes about as much sense as anything else,” I replied. We soon arrived at a large door that appeared to be made of coral with the symbol of the trident on it. “Hey guys, did I blank out for a second?” asked Kat who finally seemed to be aware of what was going on. “Hey, a giant door with a trident on it, I think we are in the right place. Well, follow me.” With that she opened the door to reveal a huge temple with statues of the Sea God and on the far end on top of a sea shell was the magical artifact we were looking for. As we walked toward it, two doors opened and a pair of unicorns, one pure black and the other completely white, stood in our path. “Stop,” the white one said, “You may not continue any further as we are the guardians of the horn. Please leave now and we will not destroy you.” “No,” the other said in a sarcastic tone. “Keep going and just take it, I mean who are we to stop you? Just all powerful creatures of destructive power.” “Please,” I said. “We are sent on a quest to stop some kind of ultimate evil and that horn is the first item needed to forge an unbreakable chain.” The white one seemed to consider this as I could tell it was the more mature of the two, but the black one just slammed his feet into the ground and snorted at us. “Then what happens to us? If you take it we will be out of the job!” it yelled as the white unicorn seemed to take this argument into account also. “He has a point,” the white one said. “I am sorry, but if you want the horn, you will have to prove your worth by defeating us in combat.” “That’s what I’m talking about!” said the black one as when he slammed his foot down again, the ground itself began to shake as we almost fell to the ground. Chapter 7: Black and White [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111